


Shattered

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Something fragile can be broken, shattering into a million pieces





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble Request #6  
For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=velvetwhip)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/velvetwhip/)**velvetwhip** who wanted Hermione/Lucius: Darkfic and a crystal goblet  


* * *

Gray eyes watched the way the candlelight danced on the crystal goblet in his hand, noting all the curves and angles. Taking a leisurely drink of the vintage wizarding wine, he savored the rich flavor before finally placing the glass on the table. Long blond hair fell around his face as he looked at the girl kneeling before him. His full lips curved into a smug smile when he saw her tremble and look away.  
  
  
She was on her knees, her hands behind her back, her wrists bound by magic in such a position that her breasts were forced forward. Her pale skin was marked with scratches and wounds, her fingernails broken from her struggles. There were bruises beneath her eyes, a side effect of the Cruciatus she had endured repeatedly. Her curly brown hair framed a face that was tear stained and flushed, her lips parted by the Slytherin tie in her mouth acting as a gag. Something he had taken from his son’s room, using it to remind her of the betrayal she had caused.  
  
  
“Seeing you like this, I can see why my son was infatuated with you, my dear. You are quite lovely when you are bound and broken, though I doubt Draco ever realized your full potential. I assume he treated you as if you were fragile glass, never holding tight for fear you would break and he would be left with nothing but a cut hand and emptiness.”  
  
  
Lucius gracefully stood, his hand picking up the goblet as he moved before the nude girl he had claimed as his immediately following Potter’s defeat several days before. “My son is gone, Miss Granger. His feelings for you caused him to betray his family, to turn his back on _me_. For what? Nothing more than a pretty little Mudblood whore. Did he ever take you in the arse like I did last night? You were so tight that I doubt you ever allowed him the pleasure. Did you writhe beneath him begging for more as you have with me? Did his touch make you so wet that your juices dripped down your leg like some common Knockturn Alley harlot?”  
  
  
His hand gripped her chin roughly, raising her head until their eyes met. Smiling cruelly, he said, “You took my son from me, Miss Granger. What you have experienced the last few days? That is nothing, my dear. I will enjoy breaking you, destroying you, making you rue the day you spread those supple thighs for my son.”  
  
  
Tilting the crystal goblet, he watched the light catch the glass, causing it to glow and appear more beautiful than it really was, his eyes narrowing as he once again looked at his prize. “The difference between my son and I, Miss Granger, is that he appreciated the fragility of the beautiful glass while I,” he laughed softly as he dropped the glass, his grip on her tightening as he forced her back against the floor, “love to watch it shatter into a million pieces.”  
  



End file.
